Slag om de Ardennen
thumb|400px|right De slag om de Ardennen was de laatste grote aanval van het Duitse leger tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Het doel van deze verrassingsaanval was om de geallieerde strijdkrachten terug te drijven en de haven van Antwerpen, die zij sinds korte tijd in hun bezit hadden, maar nog niet hadden kunnen exploiteren, opnieuw te veroveren. Hitler droomde van een overweldigende overwinning, van een herhaling van zijn succesvolle Fall Gelb aan het begin van de strijd. De slag - die door de Duitsers Wacht am Rhein of Herbstnebel werd genoemd - werd echter niet door hen gewonnen en brak in feite hun laatste weerstand. Situatie op het terrein Duitse Strijdkrachten Door de strijd tegen Rusland en door het feit dat de geallieerde troepen via Normandië waren doorgedrongen door Frankrijk en ondertussen reeds de, strategisch zeer belangrijke Antwerpse haven in hun bezit hadden, moest Duitsland zich op verschillende fronten verdedigen. Dit maakte dat het moeilijkheden had om zijn troepen te concentreren voor een grootschalig offensief. Daarbij kwam dat Duitsland geen luchtoverwicht bezat. Snelheid en verrassing waren van het allergrootste belang om het offensief te laten slagen. Geallieerde strijdkrachten thumb|100px|Omar Bradley thumb|100px|left|Bernard Montgomery De geallieerde opmars door Europa vorderde veel sneller dan men had voorzien. Dit gecombineerd met het feit dat veel Franse spoorwegen vernietigd waren (om de Duitse bevoorrading te bemoeilijken), de haven van Antwerpen nog niet was geëxploiteerd (net zoals vele andere havens die in de voorbereiding op de landing in Normandië waren gesaboteerd) en de vele bruggen die vernield waren zorgde er voor dat de geallieerden met een enorm bevoorradingsprobleem te kampen hadden. De sabotage van de geallieerden keerde zich nu tegen hen. De generaals Omar N. Bradley, Bernard L. Montgomery en George S. Patton probeerden allen de bevoorrading eerst langs hun respectievelijke troepen te laten passeren, wat natuurlijk de coherentie allerminst bevorderde. Generaal Dwight D. Eisenhower, Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Force (SCAEF), gaf de voorkeur aan een brede herbevoorrading, waarbij de troepen van Eisenhower prioriteit kregen omdat deze dringend de haven van Antwerpen dienden bruikbaar te maken en daarna zouden moeten doorstoten naar het strategisch uiterst belangrijke Ruhr- gebied, het hart van de Duitse industrie. De geallieerde troepen waren heer en meester in de lucht. Voorbereiding Doel van het offensief De geallieerde troepen door middel van een grootscheepse verrassingsaanval een vernietigende klap toebrengen waardoor de druk van het Westerse front zou worden gehaald. Daarna zouden de inspanning van het Duitse leger kunnen worden geconcentreerd op het Oosten om de Russen te vernietigen. Het plan Hitler droomde van een heruitgave van één van zijn grootste overwinningen, het Fall Gelb, de aanval op de lage landen in het begin van de oorlog. Een vijftal plannen werden gesmeed, waarvan al snel twee opties de bovenhand kregen. Een omtrekkende beweging rond Aken met als doel het Derde en Negende Leger te omsingelen en de controle te verwerven over dit gebied. Een tweede optie was een Blitzkrieg doorheen de zwak verdedigde Ardennen. Een snelle verrassingsaanval zou de Britse en Amerikaanse troepen scheiden. In een eerste fase zou een bruggenhoofd omheen de Maas worden opgezet, waarna de troepen snel naar het noorden zouden doorstoten en de haven van Antwerpen zouden heroveren. De geallieerde strijdkrachten die zich ten noorden van de lijn Bastogne- Brussel- Antwerpen bevonden zouden worden vernietigd. thumb|150px|Adolf Hitler Hitler was een zeer felle voorstander van optie twee. Hij zag maar weinig toegevoegde waarde in een aanval op Aken, hij kende het eeuwige gekibbel tussen de generaals Montgomery en Patton en hoopte dit te kunnen uitbaten en hij erkende het enorme strategische belang van Antwerpen. Zijn generaals Walther Model, bevelhebber van Heeresgruppe B, en Gerd von Rundstedt, opperbevelhebber van de Duitse leger in het westen, vonden het plan echter veel te ambitieus. De beschikbare Duitse troepen waren niet talrijk genoeg om een zo snel opgezette weerstandslijn efficiënt te verdedigen, de Duitsers hadden geen luchtoverwicht en zouden niet in staat zijn de haven van Antwerpen te heroveren. Zij stelden een alternatieven voor: de operaties Herbstnebel (Von Rundstedt) en Fall Martin (Model). Von Rundstedt wilde met zijn plan Herbstnebel met twee pantserlegers doorstoten tot aan de rivier de Maas zonder hem te overschrijden. Daarnaast zou een tweede krachtinspanning worden geleverd ten westen van Roermond. Bij Luik zouden de twee legers zich bij elkaar voegen. Walther Model stelde voor om de tweede aanval achterwege te laten, waar Von Rundstedt mee akkoord ging. Ondanks verwoede pogingen van beide generaals om hun opperbevelhebber te overtuigen, verwierp Hitler deze plannen ten voordele van wat hij noemde de grote oplossing. Het uiteindelijke plan bestond er dus in om doorheen de ardennen op te rukken naar de Maas. Van daaruit ging het verder via Brussel naar Antwerpen om tenslotte op te rukken tot aan de kust. Duitse leger Vier legers zouden deelnemen aan de operatie: Vier elementen waren van belang voor het welslagen van de operatie: *De verrassing *Snelheid *Slecht weer (om het effect van het geallieerde luchtoverwicht te beperken) *Verovering van geallieerde brandstofvoorraden zonder ze te vernietigen Van de 45 voorziene divisies konden er, door een tekort aan manschappen, slechts 30 worden in plaats gesteld. Er was voornamelijk een tekort aan infanterie. Er was een gebrek aan training, uitrusting en voorraden. Daarenboven baarde het ernstige tekort aan benzine het Duitse commando ernstige zorgen. Deze problemen zorgden er voor dat de slag werd uitgesteld van 27 november tot 16 december. Geallieerde situatie net voor de slag De geallieerden waren ervan overtuigd dat Duitsland niet meer in staat was een offensief te organiseren. De opmars van de Duitse troepen werd niet volledig opgemerkt door de inlichtingendiensten en werd door het commando afgedaan als een versterking van de defensieve posities in plaats van als een voorbereiding op een grootschalig offensief. De troepen die gelegerd waren in de ardennen waren slecht voorbereid op het gevecht. Ze waren uitgedund door voorgaande offensieven of bestonden voor een groot deel uit militairen zonder gevechtservaring, die op een rustige manier moesten kennismaken met het front alvorens ze zouden worden ingezet in het gevecht. Het offensief Initiële aanval thumb|Sepp Dietrich thumb|left|Hasso Von Manteuffel Op 16 december 1944 om half zes in de ochtend startte het Zesde Duitse Pantserleger met een voorbereidende hevige artilleriebarrage op de Amerikaanse stellingen voor hen, tussen de steden Monschau en Echternach. Nog geen drie uur laten braken de drie andere legers door in de Ardennen. De onervaren en beperkte Amerikaanse troepen werden volledig overdonderd door het onverwachte Duitse geweld. De Duitse opmars verliep volgens plan. Het weer was ideaal en hield de geallieerde luchtmacht machteloos aan de grond. De sneeuwstormen zorgden er echter eveneens voor dat de wegen er erbarmelijk bij lagen, wat de Duitse opmars bemoeilijkte. Terwijl de opmars in het midden door het Vijfde Pantserleger tegen de Amerikaanse 28e en 106e Infanteriedivisies behoorlijk vlotte ondervonden de Duitsers weerstand in het noorden en het zuiden. Tussen Bütgenbach en Monschau, waar het 6e SS-Pantserleger zich bevond, had zich het gevechtsklare Vijfde Amerikaanse Korps van Gerow gevestigd, dat een aanval voorbereidde op Rurdammen. Toen ze de Duitsers zag aankomen, namen ze defensieve stellingen in en trachtten ze hen af te stoppen. Het Duitse leger slaagde er in twee infanterieregimenten van de 106e Divisie tot capitulatie te dwingen door het uitvoeren van een overvleugelende beweging. In het zuiden vielen alle Duitse divisies aan en legden druk op St. Vith en Bastogne, twee kleine stadjes die door pantsertroepen werden bedreigd. De gevechten om deze steden vertraagden echter de Duitse opmars, wat de Amerikanen toeliet de inderhaast opgetrommelde 101e Luchtlandingsdivisie met vrachtwagens naar Bastogne te brengen, waar ze op 19 december toekwam. De heldhaftige verdediging van Bastogne door deze eenheid was een doorn in het oog van de Duitsers. Zij hadden dit knooppunt van wegen immers broodnodig voor hun snelle opmars. De meest zuidelijke flank, gevormd door drie infanteriedivisies onder het bevel van Brandenberger slaagde er niet in doorheen de stellingen van de vierde Amerikaanse Divisie heen te breken. Enkel de 5e Duitse Luchtmobiele Brigade kon een twintigtal kilometer oprukken, maar kon ook daarmee niet zijn volledige opdracht vervullen. Geallieerde reactie thumb|right|100px|Generaal Eisenhower De geallieerden waren totaal verrast door het offensief, maar het geallieerde commando besefte zeer snel de ernst van de situatie. Het was duidelijk dat het om een grootscheeps offensief ging. Toen de berichten over de Duitse aanval toekwamen op het geallieerde hoofdkwartier te Versailles bevolen Eisenhower en Bradley onmiddellijk om versterkingen naar het gebied te sturen. Binnen de week werden 250 000 manschappen richting ardennen gestuurd. Naast de reserve van het 18e Luchtlandingskorps werden de 7e Infantieriedivisie van het 9e Amerikaanse leger en de 10e pantserdivisie van het 3e Leger naar de ardennen gestuurd. Zij werden aangevuld met de 82e luchtlandingsdivisie in het noorden, in de buurt van Elsenborn. De 101e Luchtlandingsdivisie werd naar Bastogne gestuurd. Enkele dagen later zou Eisenhower de 2e Pantserdivisie, die net in Frankrijk was aangekomen en zich voorbereidde op de strijd, eveneens kunnen ontplooien. Operaties Greif en Stösser thumb|Kolonel Otto Skorzeny De geallieerde communicatie en opmars werd verstoord door twee Duitse nevenoperaties. De eerste, operatie Operation Greif, onder het bevel van Otto Skorzeny, had tot doel de Amerikanen te misleiden door de infiltratie van spionnen gekleed in Britse en Amerikaanse uniformen. Deze spionnen moesten, naast het verstoren van het verkeer en het veroorzaken van verwarring, bruggen over de Maas tussen Luik en Namen bezetten. De tweede operatie, Operation Stösser, onder leiding van kolonel Von der Heydte, bestond uit een nachtelijke paradrop die tot doel had het wegenknooppunt van Malmédy te bezetten. Hoewel beide operaties zeker voor de nodige verwarring zorgden, waren ze niet echt een succes te noemen. Skorzeny slaagde er niet in de beoogde bruggen in handen te krijgen, maar veroozaakte wel een ware paranoia onder de geallieerde troepen. Plots zag iedereen overal Duitse spionnen. Dit leidde tot overmatige controles die de geallieerde opmars aanzienlijk bemoeilijkte. De meest ridicule vragen werden gesteld aan militairen om te bewijzen dat ze geen vermomde Duitser waren. Wee hen die de meest recente uitslagen van baseballwedstrijden of de naam van het vriendinnetje van Mickey Mouse niet kenden. Generaal Omar Bradley werd zelfs even in hechtenis genomen omdat hij “Springfield” antwoordde toen een soldaat hem vroeg wat de hoofdstad van Illinois was. Hoewel de generaal correct antwoordde was de soldaat er van overtuigd dat “Chicago” het correcte antwoord was en arresteerde hij de generaal op verdenking van spionage. Operatie Stösser vatte aan in de nacht van 16 op 17 december. Het gebrek aan ervaring van de parachutisten en van de piloten die hen diende te droppen en het zeer slechte weer zorgden er voor dat ze zeer verspreid op het terrein terecht kwamen. Dit zorgde er voor dat zij hun objectief niet bereikten, maar zorgde opnieuw voor paranoia onder de geallieerden die plots overal Duitse para’s begonnen te zien en zich overvloedig trachtten te verdedigen tegen deze spookmilitairen. Verdere verloop thumb|right|Kolonel Joachim Peiper thumb|left|Vermoorde krijgsgevangen bij Malmedy Op de avond van 17 december was de speerpunt van het zesde SS Pantserleger, Kampfgruppe Peiper, bestaande uit 4800 soldaten en zo’n 600 voertuigen onder het bevel van de gelijknamige kolonel Joachim Peiper, zo’n 40 kilometer opgerukt door België. Na zijn eenheid te hebben herbevoorraad bij twee grote benzineopslagplaatsen van de Amerikanen, rukte de kolonel verder op. Vijf kilometer ten zuiden van Malmédy stootte hij op het 285e Amerikaanse bataljon veldartillerie dat bezig was op te rukken van Aken naar St- Vith. Na een zeer korte strijd gaven de 160 militairen zich over. De krijgsgevangenen werden samengedreven op een veld en geëxecuteerd. Een aantal onder hen werd niet vermoord, maar hield zich dood en kon ontsnappen. Zij zorgden er voor dat deze oorlogsmisdaad snel bekend werd onder de geallieerde troepen. Onder andere deze misdaad zorgde er voor dat er nog slechts zelden kwartier werd verleend aan SS-ers of Duitse parachutisten. In de loop van de avond kwam de zevende Amerikaanse Pantserdivisie aan bij de stad St-Vith. Het werd een Amerikaans bastion waar de Duitsers hun tanden op stuk beten. Het kleine stadje bleek oninneembaar en zorgde er voor dat de Duitse troepen een omtrekkende beweging dienden te maken. Kampfgruppe Peiper rukte verder op en ging het gevecht aan met de 99e Amerikaanse infanteriedivisie bij Stavelot. De opmars van Peiper toonde aan dat het offensief veel trager verliep dan Hitler had gehoopt. De kolonel had 36 uur nodig om zich te verplaatsen tussen Eifel en Stavelot. Tijdens Fall Gelb hadden de Duitsers voor dit zelfde traject slechts 9 uur nodig. Amerikaanse troepen saboteerden bruggen en bliezen brandstofdepots op, wat een doorn in het oog was van de Duitse troepen. De in der haast opgetrommelde 82e en 101e Luchtlandingsdivisies kwamen op 17 december ’s avonds aan bij Bastogne om ze te verdedigen. Het was immers een stad van groot strategisch belang. Stavelot werd veroverd door de 30e Amerikaanse Infanteriedivisie op 19 december. Kampfgruppe Peiper werd hierdoor afgesneden van de rest van de Duitse troepen en van de zo belangrijke herbevoorradingslijnen. Peiper hield nog stand bij het dorpje “La Gleize”, maar toen hij zag dat zijn bondgenoten niet in staat waren contact met hem te maken trok hij zijn troepen terug. Hierbij was hij genoodzaakt zijn voertuigen en zwaar materieel achter te laten. Op 19 december hielden de sectoren in het noorden en zuiden nog steeds stand, maar in het midden rukte de vijand bijna ongehinderd verder op naar de Maas. St-Vith werd belaagd door de troepen van Von Manteuffel en Dietrich die versterking hadden gekregen van vijf divisies uit het noorden. Ondanks de zware tegenstand en de wil van de Duitsers om dit Amerikaanse bolwerk te veroveren hielden generaal Clarke en zijn 7e Pantserdivisie stand. Dit vertraagde opnieuw de Duitse opmars. De Duitsers waren Luik ondertussen tot op dertig kilometer genaderd. Verder naar het zuiden hadden ze Houffalize ingenomen en naderden ze Bastogne. In de richting waarin de Duitsers oprukten hadden de Amerikanen geen reserves en als ze eenmaal de Maas waren overgestoken, zou Bradley niet kunnen voorkomen dat de Duitsers Brussel zouden bereiken. Het geallieerde oppercommando vergaderde over de situatie in een bunker bij Verdun. Eisenhower stelde voor om in het offensief te gaan. Generaal Patton trad hem daarin bij. Het Saar offensief werd afgelast ten voordele van het zenden van versterkingen naar Zuid-België. Patton zou zijn troepen, gelegerd in Noord-Frankrijk, binnen de 48 uur naar het noorden sturen om daar de Duitse zuiderflank te bedreigen. Het 30e Britse Legerkorps werd naar het gebied tussen de Maas en Brussel gestuurd om de Belgische hoofdstad te beschermen. Het eerste en negende Amerikaanse Leger (onderdeel van de 12e Legergroep onder bevel van Bradley) werden toegevoegd aan Montgomery’s 21e Legergroep. Toen Montgomery het commando van deze legers op zich nam, trachtte hij onmiddellijk orde te scheppen in de chaos die er heerste. Die was te wijten aan de verrassing van de Duitse aanval, het gebrek aan coördinatie tussen de verschillende eenheden, de impact van de operaties Stösser en Greif en het gebrek aan ervaring van de vele nieuwe soldaten in het gebied. Montgomery had zich vanaf het begin van het Duitse offensief voortdurend op de hoogte laten houden van de situatie aan het Amerikaanse front door een aantal verbindingsofficieren die hij dagelijks naar de verschillende Amerikaanse commandoposten zond en die hem iedere avond uitvoerig rapport uitbrachten. Toen hij op de 20e het hoofdkwartier van generaal Courtney Hodges binnenstapte, was hij dan ook bijna beter geïnformeerd dan de Amerikaanse generaal zelf. Hij had ook een goed inzicht in de Duitse plannen dankzij het werk van de Britse inlichtingendienst. Zo wist hij dat het 6e Pantserleger de Maas tussen Luik en Namen wilde oversteken. Daarom moest zo snel mogelijk een sterk en hecht front gevormd worden tussen Marche-en-Famenne en Stavelot. Toen de situatie voor de bezetters van het ver vooruitgeschoven hoefijzer van St-Vith onhoudbaar werd, beval Montgomery de troepen terug te trekken tot aan de rivier de Salm (ook wel de “Glain” genoemd). Op 23 december trokken de Duitsers St-Vith binnen. Dit was zes dagen later dan gepland en opnieuw een belangrijke vertraging in hun voorziene Blitzkrieg. Bastogne De Duitse troepen, die er niet in slaagden een doorbraak te forceren, besloten om het strategisch belangrijke Bastogne te omsingelen. De stad werd verdedigd door de 101e Amerikaanse Luchtlandingsdivisie onder het bevel van brigadegeneraal Anthony Mc Auliffe. Generaal- majoor Maxwell Taylor, de feitelijke commandant van de 101e divisie zat op het ogenblik van de Duitse aanval immers in de Verenigde Staten. De zeer strenge winter, het gebrek aan voedsel, munitie, medicijnen en warme kleding wogen zeer zwaar op de para’s. De commandant van de belegerende troepen stelde brigadegeneraal Mc Auliffe voor om zich eervol over te geven. De generaal beantwoordde deze vraag met het wereldberoemd geworden “NUTS”. Ondanks het dreigement van de Duitsers als zou Bastogne en zijn inwoners bestookt worden met artillerie wanneer de Amerikanen zich niet zouden overgeven, werd niet uitgevoerd. De Duitse Luftwaffe ging wel door met het bestoken van de Amerikaanse stellingen omheen de stad. De Amerikaanse toestand was omzeggens onhoudbaar. Op 23 december was het weer echter in die mate opgeklaard dat transportvliegtuigen een grootscheepse drop konden uitvoeren en daarmee voorzagen in de boordnodige herbevoorrading van de vastberaden para’s die er nieuwe moet uit putten en stug doorgingen met de verdediging van het bolwerk, ondanks de kou, honger en ontbering die hen parten bleef spelen. thumb|luchtbevoorrading door C-47 transportvliegtuigen tijdens het Ardennenoffensief Geallieerd tegenoffensief Ondanks de verbeten strijd van de grondtroepen en de bombardementen van de geallieerde luchtmacht bleven de legers van Model en Von Manteuffel Bastogne belegeren. Model had gezien dat de snelle opmars definitief tot het verleden behoorde en dat de kansen om nog over de Maas te geraken gering waren. Met Hitler’s akkoord trachtte Von Manteuffel door te stoten naar het noorden. De luchtaanvallen op de Duitse stellingen werden echter intensiever. Op 24 december stelde Von Manteuffel aan Hitler’s ordonnansofficier voor de offensieven te staken wegens het gebrek aan manschappen en materieel waar het Duitse leger ondertussen mee kampte. Dit verzoek werd afgewezen. Daarom gingen het beleg van Bastogne door. In de kerstnacht werden de Amerikaanse para’s twee keer werden opgeschrikt door aanvallen van de Luftwaffe. De grondaanval begon vroeg in de morgen van de eerste kerstdag. In het donker slaagden enkele infanterietroepen er in door de Amerikaanse verdediging heen te breken en even later waren het de tanks die een gat sloegen in het verdedigingsfront. McAuliffe had met deze mogelijkheid rekening gehouden en antitankgeschut stond zodanig opgesteld, dat het de binnendringende Duitse tanks aan beide flanken onder vuur kon nemen. Alle achttien Duitse tanks werden uitgeschakeld en aan het eind van de ochtend was het gat in de Amerikaanse frontlijn weer gedicht. Diezelfde morgen stond de voorhoede van de Duitse 2e pantserdivisie op de heuvelrug bij Dinant gereed om door te stoten naar de Maas, zodra er voldoende benzine en versterkingen waren gearriveerd. Verkenningspatrouilles hadden vastgesteld dat er aan de oever van de Maas een linie Britse tanks stond opgesteld. Wat de Duitsers niet wisten was, dat de Amerikaanse 2e Pantserdivisie oprukte naar hun noordelijk gelegerde troepen. Tegen de middag hadden de Amerikanen de toevoerweg naar Dinant afgesneden en de bossen bij Celles, waarin de tanks van de Duitse voorhoede zich hadden genesteld, omsingeld. Twee dagen vochten de Duitsers om de omsingeling te doorbreken. Aan de andere kant van de omsingeling probeerde de 9e pantserdivisie vergeefs hun omsingelde kameraden te bevrijden. Ook op eerste en tweede kerstdag bleven de Amerikaanse en Britse luchtmacht bij helder weer de Duitse stellingen en aanvoerwegen zwaar bestoken. Ook de infrastructuur in het Rijnland kreeg het zwaar te voorduren. In de vroege morgen van 26 december probeerden de Duitsers een nog grotere druk uit te oefenen op de Amerikaanse troepen in Bastogne. De Amerikanen vochten verbeten terug en hielden stand. Intussen naderden uit het zuidwesten de tanks van Pattons 3e Leger steeds dichter de omsingelde stad. Om drie uur in de middag was de voorhoede Bastogne tot op acht kilometer genaderd. Pattons tanks begonnen juist het dorpje Sibret aan te vallen toen zij honderden transportvliegtuigen over zagen vliegen op weg naar Bastogne. Dit gaf de troepen zoveel moed, dat zij besloten Sibret te laten voor wat het was en rechtstreeks door te stoten naar Bastenaken om daar de 101e te ontzetten. Om tien voor vijf bereikte de eerste Amerikaanse tanks de linies. Het ontzet kwam geen dag te vroeg, want vooral voor de gewonden (burgers en militairen) in de noodhospitalen was de toestand onhoudbaar geworden. In een kerk lagen de gewonden in lange rijen op de vloer en zo dicht bijeen, dat ze nauwelijks bereikt konden worden door de hospitaalsoldaten en verpleegsters. De veteranen van de 101e hebben echter nooit willen toegeven dat ze moesten worden onzet. Tegen de avond van 27 december was de speerpunt van Von Manteuffels 5e Pantserleger vernietigd en trokken de andere divisies terug op Rochefort. Hiermee was voor de Duitsers de kans de Maas over te steken voorgoed verloren. De laatste Duitse stuiptrekking thumb|Het Duitse tegenoffensief De blitzkrieg was mislukt. De haven van Antwerpen was niet veroverd en ook de vernietiging van de geallieerde troepen ten oosten van de Maas was op een sisser uitgelopen. Daarbij kwam dat het Duitse leger uitermate verzwakt was en dat de troepen aan het oostfront versterking nodig hadden, ten koste van de verdediging van de Ardennen. De raadgevingen van zijn topgeneraals negerend eiste Hitler dat de quasi verloren strijd zou worden voortgezet. In een ultieme poging om zijn doel te bereiken gaf hij de opdracht tot het uitvoeren van een laatste lucht- en grondoffensief: Unternehmen Bodenplatte in de lucht en Unternehmen Nordwind op de grond, die beiden aanvingen op 1 januari 1945. Unternehmen Bodenplatte was een grootscheeps luchtoffensief dat tot doel had de geallieerde luchtmacht op de grond te vernietigen in de lage landen. Hoewel Duitsland er in slaagde meer dan 400 toestellen te vernietigen, liep het zelf ook zware schade op. De Nazi-vliegtuigen werden door zowel vijandige als bevriende luchtafweer beschoten. Dit was te wijten aan het feit dat de Duitse luchtafweer niet op de hoogte was van de geplande aanval. Hoewel de geallieerden numeriek meer schade leden van de aanval dan de Duitsers herstelden zij er bijzonder snel van. De Duitse luchtmacht was echter zwaar verzwakt. "Unternehmen Nordwind" was een grondaanval in de Elzas door Heeresgruppe B die tot doel had de Elzas te bevrijden, maar vooral een psychologisch effect moest teweegbrengen. Positief bij het Duitse volk, deprimerend bij de tegenstander. Volgens Hitler was dit echter ondergeschikt aan het belangrijkste oogpunt: de eenvoudige vernietiging van de tegenstander. De aanval, die uiteindelijk 25 dagen zou duren, was gericht tegen het 7e Leger, dat verzwakt was omdat het versterkingen had moeten leveren aan de noordelijke troepen in de Ardennen. De zeventien Duitse divisies die aan het offensief deelnamen slaagden er in het zevende leger te laten terugtrekken tot achter de rivier de Moder. Het offensief werd gestaakt op 25 januari, dezelfde dag als de in der haast aangevoerde geallieerde versterkingen in het gebied toekwamen. Het geallieerde eindoffensief thumb|Het eindoffensief Eisenhower wilde dat Montgomery op nieuwjaarsdag in het offensief ging en een verbinding zou maken met de troepen van Patton. Tegelijkertijd zou hij de vechtende Duitse troepen tot staan kunnen brengen. Montgomery zag het echter niet zitten om onervaren infanterie doorheen zware sneeuwstormen in het gevecht te zetten voor een strategisch niet zo belangrijk doel. De Duitse troepen waren immers al gebroken. Hij stelde het offensief met twee dagen uit, gedurende de welke de Duitse troepen nog meer waren verzwakt. Op 3 januari begonnen de geallieerde legers naar elkaar toe te trekken. Door de zeer hevige vrieskou vorderden ze echter moeizaam. Ze hadden veertig kilometer front tussen hen in liggen, maar vorderden slechts één kilometer per dag. Wel zagen ze de Duitse troepen langzaam maar zeker terugtrekken. Op 7 januari stemde Hitler er mee in om de Duitse troepen uit de Ardennen terug te trekken. Op 10 januari werd La Roche bevrijd, St Hubert volgde een dag later. Op 15 januari verliet Hitler het front en keerde hij terug naar Berlijn. Diezelfde dag ontmoetten de twee geallieerde legergroepen elkaar en was de slag om de Ardennen officieel voorbij. Gevolgen De Duitse luchtmacht was volledig vernietigd. Het moreel van de Duitse troepen zat onder nul. Ze waren enorm verzwakt door de zware strijd en hadden geen reservetroepen meer. Door de strijd op twee fronten stond ook het oostfront op instorten. De geallieerden buitten hun overwinning uit met continue aanvallen op het westerse front. 5 maanden later capituleerde het Duitse leger. Slag om de Ardennen Slag om de Ardennen